These Are The Moments
by Kcx
Summary: Drabbles of Bumblebee as he came to Earth to follow the AllSpark, his reason for following it, and also reminiscing on his sparklinghood. Chapters in no specific order.
1. Let It Go

_A Chance To Change or Stay The Same_

_One Night Without The Blame_

_That'll Never Go Away_

_Only You Can Make It Right_

_To Walk Away And Have No Fight_

_But Don't Ever Go Away_

_I'll Be Waiting_

He knew why everyone was angry. Even to him it sounded like a strange idea at first, however a good one. Wasn't he capable? Wasn't he strong enough for the job? He thought he was. He thought that he could do it. Prime _did_ asked for volunteers, didn't he? He did. Sure, he just basically got out of the med bay, and his vocal processor was broken beyond repair - so said Ratchet, who seemed gloomier about the idea of Bumblebee not having a voice than the youngling did - but that didn't mean he couldn't move around like he usually did? He was a strong 'bot. He was raised properly - or at least so he deemed, he rather liked his little "family", so he wasn't going to complain - and knew right from wrong and all of that. He knew how to fight, too; wasn't that why Ironhide had offered to train him? Because he was such a master at weapons? Or maybe it was because his guardian didn't trust anyone else with his charge. Bumblebee couldn't really blame him; most of the other mechs on board the Ark _were_ pretty bad at shooting compared to Ironhide. That and knowledge of weapons, but still.

So it wouldn't hurt to ask for the mission to follow the AllSpark, would it? He wasn't that much of a religious mech, but he hoped to Primus that it wouldn't hurt. Primus _knew_ what everyone might say if he asked to have that mission. As stated, everyone on board the Ark was his family, and Primus forbid that he do anything that could get himself killed. Ironhide was the most over protective brute he'd ever met; if something were wrong, he'd go to any lengths to protect his charge. He also knew that, when he was younger and could get away with "the face", which were puppy dog optics and a pouty lip, he could get Ironhide to let him get away with murder. Which was kind of funny, considering that that statement was more than true and he had heard Jazz once proclaim that he could have killed the Prime and Ironhide would defend his charge. Jazz.

The protective older brother. He was lucky that he hadn't ever had any real girlfriends yet, or even boyfriends for that matter. He knew that Jazz would most likely be snooping up in his business, and scaring said other out of his life. Well, unless they had the personality of say, Ratchet or Sunstreaker. Then it'd probably be the other way around. It wasn't like he didn't like the protectiveness that came with the saboteur, it was just that he couldn't get away with something like that. He loved Jazz to death, yes; but sometimes he was just suffocated. Being a little brother was harder than it looked, honestly it was. Especially when you had a set of twins looking out for you, too.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were probably the funest fraggers in the whole universe when he was younger. Although Sunstreaker never admitted it, he _did_ like Bumblebee as some sort of family, or even a little brother; Sideswipe didn't deny the little guy when he was a sparkling, and often had him help play - small - pranks on his twin from time to time. He also took in him into the training area, where Bumblebee got to watch Sunstreaker beat the slag out of other mechs on base. It was quite entertaining, really. He often wondered what either twin would be like without the other. Probably more depressed than Sunny already _was_, which Bumblebee couldn't really see happening, but Ratchet would have a way of fixing them back into shape, wouldn't he?

Ratch' was a good medic. Bumblebee loved him to death, and he knew that Ratchet sought him as his own charge just as much as Ironhide did. Then again, you would _have_ to put up with an annoying, yellow sparkling if you wanted to, per say, go out with Ironhide. Not like Ratchet didn't like the little bugger before that. Often Ratchet was the one to baby sit Bumblebee when he was first introduced to those on the Ark; it seemed that the yellow sparkling would only stay quiet - at least during the day - with a limited few, and Ratchet was one of them. Often the medic would explain tools and how they worked and what not to the sparkling, who not even a day later would ask the same questions about the same tool all over again. Often Bumblebee wondered how Ratchet ever put up with him, then again, he had everybody wrapped around his finger from the start, he knew. So said Wheeljack, although Bumblebee tried never to abuse that right when he understood what the frag it meant.

Wheeljack had to be one of the funest 'bots on the Ark; Bumblebee always dubbed the inventor as his grand creator from the moment he could talk, and even before that, when 'Jack became one of his favorite bots on the Ark to play with. Wheeljack had always spoilt him with toys and gadgets and play things, so he never really remembered being bored when he was young. Bumblebee could also remember that the most favorite part of Wheeljack to him was the fins on his helm. They always amused him, and Wheeljack told him that when he was just a little bitsy sparkling, often he would try to grab them every time they lit up if he were near the inventors helm and inspect them, as if wondering how they worked. And every time Wheeljack made them move and light up, he said that Bumblebee would go into a giggle fit as he tried to make them stop moving so he could keep inspecting them. They really fascinated him, seeing as how 'Jack was the only one to have fins that lit up with his every emotion and every time he spoke, and how there were a few mechs he knew who already _had_ face masks, making Bumblebee unimpressed by Wheeljack's.

Maybe _that's_ why Optimus wore his so much more than anyone he ever knew; to hide some sort of pain from everyone else. He had only seen Optimus with his mask off but only a few times, and that was when he was a sparkling; and he could hardly remember those days anymore, no matter how fun and exciting they were. He knew Optimus would be the most depressed when he asked him for the mission; besides Ironhide, Optimus was always the one he could remember being around the most growing up. He could remember the odd games they used to play in his office and his room, where it looked like he couldn't fit. Hide n' Go Seek and Knight and the Dragon were always the two best games Bumblebee had fun playing with the older mech. It was always hard for Optimus to hide in Hide n' Go Seek, but even if it were, Optimus always let him win in both finding and hiding. In Knight and the Dragon, Bumblebee - the heroic knight - always went on an adventure to save the princess from the ferocious dragon - which was Optimus. Bumblebee always slew the dragon and saved the damsel in distress, now that he recalled.

Smiling to himself at those recollections, Bumblebee chuckled, glad that he was in he and Ironhide's quarters and he was alone. Optimus was always a great playmate and caregiver, he had to admit. And he said he hadn't raised a sparkling before! Sighing and relaxing, Bumblebee pulled up the covers and rolled over to face the wall, hearing Ironhide's laughter echo through the hall and into the room, signaling his arrival from the firing range. Bumblebee was supposed to be asleep a few hours ago, due to Ratchet ordering him to rest for the next few days, but all this thinking made him lay awake for what seemed like an eternity. The door to his and Ironhide's shared quarters slid open, light flooding into the dim room.

"Alright, see ya'll later," laughed the weapons speaclist, making Bumblebee in turn smile as he held back a laugh of his own; he had to admit, his guardian had a hearty laugh.

The door shut behind the brute mech as he stepped further into the berth room, the dim light of the nightlights at their plugins giving enough light to see without waking anyone up. Bumblebee froze and then relaxed as he tried to act like he had been sleeping as he heard footsteps creak on the floor towards his bed. Ironhide stopped when his knee joints hit lightly against the side of the berth, and a gentle servo touched the top yellow bot's helm, as if makin sure that he was actually asleep. 'Bee knew that his guardian knew that his charge knew how to fake recharge, so he wouldn't doubt him doing something like that. Finally, he heard a faint release of intakes as Ironhide gently used the back of his servo to trail down to his charge's cheek in a comforting way, making Bumblebee nearly into the touch if it weren't for the fact that he was supposed to be asleep.

"G'night, 'Bee," Ironhide muttered before taking his servo back and, first gently moving the blank over his charge's shoulder, as if worried he might get cold, and tucking him in, before quietly moving to his desk.

Bumblebee could hear the sound of Ironhide trying to be quiet about putting his cannons on his desk, most likely choosing to wait until morning to both them and himself. The creaking of the floor continued when Ironhide moved to the opposite side of the room of which Bumblebee's berth was placed, to his own berth. Ironhide grunted as he climbed into his berth, the sounds of sheets rustling as he got under the covers, lying his helm on the pillows. After a sigh, the brute mech when still, although Bumblebee didn't trust him going asleep just yet. Then again, after a few hours of shooting at the shooting range and kicking everyone's afts at it, he would have been tired too. Within a few minutes, Ironhide's breathing caught up a rhythm, and Bumblebee caught wind of snoring from the older mech.

Smiling, Bumblebee shifted in his berth, lying back on his back strut so he was looking at the ceiling again, servos finding their place behind his helm. He couldn't honestly help but wonder if his friends and "family" would be proud at his descions of wanting to ask Prime for the mission to follow the AllSpark or if they would kill him and eat his entrails for breakfast. For most of them, it would probably be the later one, no doubt. Ironhide would probably have him locked away like Rapunzle, he was sure, if they didn't kill him off first. Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Ironhide actually doing something like that. He didn't doubt that he wouldn't, for his guardian was _very_ over protective of him. But then again, he didn't know what he would do without it. Probably die in a corner somewhere, honestly. And even then, Ironhide would find someway to protect his ghost when and if need be. And that was something Bumblebee was quite content about.

Sighing and rolling back over, pulling the blanket up over himself again, Bumblebee thought that it would be best if he stopped the thinking for tonight and try to catch some recharge before Ironhide caught him awake. He knew his descion was made already, that he was going to go to Prime tomorrow and ask for the mission to follow the AllSpark, and he knew how everyone else was going to react to it once they found out. But in the end, he knew that they were going to be proud of him for what he was trying to do, one way or another. Because somehow or someway, he would make them proud in the end.

Wasn't that what younglings were for?

* * *

><p>The song is Let It Go by Cavo.<p> 


	2. You Raise Me Up

_You Raise Me Up So I Can Walk On Mountains_

_You Raise Me Up To Walk on Stormy Seas_

_I Am Strong When I Am On Your Shoulders_

_You Raise Me Up To More Than I Can Be_

Most of them thought that he was crazy for taking such a mission, and he knew that Primus be damned before Ironhide would let him ten feet away from him with what happened now. But he knew that he had to do this. Something in his spark told him that he had to; it was almost an aching feeling. Someone had to follow the AllSpark. Someone _needed_ to. He had been raised so well by his caretakers. It was only right that he paid them back somehow, for at least putting up with his hell for all of these vorns; it was the only thing that he could think of that was actually _worth_ something. He knew that his comrades would be tracking him, and he would have to comm him every so often, after so many cycles, to inform them where he was and where he was going. Sometimes they would help him on his mission, by replaying information on what the Ark told them about the AllSpark. Bumblebee was faster by himself than with everyone else trying for this mission; that's why Optimus wavered it out in the open in the first place. Bumblebee was crazy enough to take it.

But traveling out here alone in the vastness of space scared him a little; he honestly did not want to admit it to anyone else, but it truly scared him. He was often cheery when he was able to contact his once happy little family and friend basis, nearly exerting more joy when he heard his guardian's voice more than anyone else's. He had to admit, he wasn't as grown up as he thought that he would be while going on this mission. He hated to admit that he missed the mechs that had raised him since he could remember; he hadn't a clue where he first had come from, but he knew that, Energon related or not, he belonged to the Autobots, as part of their family. In truth, he had come to realize that he as a sparkling was one of the few things that probably ever brought them closer together than anything else. They had to work together to raise a hellion to a respective and well trained mech. He sometimes wondered if they had ever learned more from him more than he had learned from them. That was probably true.

From time to time, he wished that he was back on the Ark, lying on his warm comfy berth, listening to the deep breathing of his guardian and adopted sire sleeping nearby. Sometimes he wished he was in the med bay, organizing Ratchet's tools while the medic yelled at the top of his vocal processors at something Sunny and Sides again did to themselves. He missed the times when he and Wheeljack would make little experiments in his lab, and sometimes hide behind things and purposely blow them up, just for the fun of it and to make him laugh. He actually missed being a little sparkling, not a care in the world and the only worries were if he had his stuffed toy with him or not and who he was going to play with next. He could recall those quiet moments at night as he lay awake on Optimus's or Ironhide's chassis, listening to their spark beat as they slept so heartily. He missed Optimus playing hide n go seek and the knight and the dragon with him, honestly he did; he was sure that Wheeljack had managed to keep his old makeshift shield and sword somewhere in storage, as well as his other childhood toys. [Well, minus his stuffed toy that was; he secretly kept it under his berth and took it out when no one was looking and reminisced on his childhood memories that he had with it.]

Most likely, when he spent his slumbering hours on some strange planet and in some strange little hole - most likely a cavern of some sort, or something he made by servo - he would lie away and, if there weren't any clouds out and he could see the sky clearly, he would gaze up at the stars and wonder where everybody else was. He knew that Optimus would be collecting some team in joining him when he neared the location of the AllSpark or contacted them saying that he'd found it. There was news that some man by the name of Archable Witwicky had found Megatron's corpse frozen in the ice; however that was a myth currently streaming through the Decepticon ranks and slowly through the Autobot ranks as well. And often while he lied there awake, he couldn't help but think of Optimus more than anyone else that had ever cared for him.

He often lay awake think about him the most, wondering what kind of battles that he was leading his team into and away from, how he was. While Bumblebee only got into a few scraps here and there on his journey - mostly with Barricade more than anyone else - the rest of the Autobots got into full fledged battles, ones that he _used_ to fight in before he started his mission. Sometimes he worried about Optimus; although Megatron was not currently much of a threat - as far as they knew - the Decepticon army was still larger than that of the Autobots, and sometimes stronger, too. Not to say that they couldn't win some here and there; Bumblebee just simply worried, that was all. Like any good friend would.

However, as he ventured farther into the vastness of space, and out into unknown territory - some that probably even the smartest of mechs, such as Perceptor or Jetfire - might not know of, and as he got more time alone than he thought that he would, he began thinking: did Optimus mean more to him than he had once thought? Looking back, sure, he thought Optimus probably as another older brother, or even a sire, might it be, but as he grew, he seemed to grow more fond of the mech; and not in a way one would presume was "healthy." And as he grew, Optimus seemed to shy away and keep a distance between the two of them. And the more he kept thinking of Optimus, the more he couldn't _stop thinking about him. He couldn't unmask the feeling he seemed to have for the older mech that he had been having since his third frame; barely an adolescent at the time that it all started. Even as all this time passed where he could think about this feeling, the thought of what name that feeling might gave never once occurred to him. Well, that was until he had arrived on Earth, and had met two humans who would soon become his greatest companions._


	3. Nightmare

Waking up with a start, instantly sitting up with a gasp, Energon tears instantly filled the sparkling's optics, however he tried not to cry out; his guardian was right next to him, therefore there was no reason to be scared. But that night-scare….. It made him wake up crying, and he did not like that at all. Still sniffling, the yellow sparkling flipped over so that he was on his servos and knee joints, and quietly began thumping along his guardian's chassis armor up to his helm. The whole time the large, black mech did not wake up, merely moving slightly and muttering in his sleep. Tears still flowing from his optics, the sparkling moved to the large mech's shoulder plating and instantly slid off of it and onto the berth with a soft thump. Again, his guardian did not awake. Moving up to the large mech's helm, instantly the sparkling fell back onto his aft plates and scooted up closer.

"'Hide," squeaked the sparkling, gently tapping on his guardian's helm. "'Hide, wake up." As he spoke, he couldn't hold back a scared sob; the dark was starting to get to him, making him think that the monsters from his dream were starting to become real. "'H-Hide? P-please wake up," stuttered the sparkling, moving closer to his guardian to lean against his helm. This must have been enough to wake up the big brute, for the weapons speaclist began moving and shifting as he woke up.

"'Bee," muttered Ironhide, rubbing his optics with balled up servos. When he heard a sniffle beside his helm, instantly he let it fall to the side with a confused look. "'Bee, what's wrong?" he instantly asked, concern in his voice as he got onto his side and balanced on one elbow joint, his free arm reaching out and instantly grabbing the sparkling up.

Sniffling, Bumblebee replied, "I-I had a nightmare." Instantly the sparkling curled up into his guardian's chassis when set against it, the gruff mech sitting up and using his other arm to wrap up the sparkling in a more protective embrace. "I-I gots scared a-an' I -"

"Shh," shushed the weapons speaclist, gently rocking back and forth in order to try and calm the sparkling, who now cried freely against his guardian's chassis as he tried to find an explanation.

As if he needed one; he could have woke up crying for the stupidest thing and Ironhide knew that he would have been trying to calm his charge just the same. The sparkling had just about everyone he met wrapped around his fingers, and it was true that that was just about everyone on the Ark as well. He was a spoilt little sparkling, even Ironhide had to admit. He was sure that even _he_ never got this much attention when he was a sparkling, nor as much stuff either. Sure, most of everything was made by Wheeljack, and most were paranoid that anything the inventor built would blow up, but he got a lot of stuff either way, and he managed to find a place in even the gruffest of sparks; that being Ironhide, who had once stated that he wouldn't ever let the sparkling get to him. Not like he regretted it. No, he adored the fragger like he was actually his charge - even though he hadn't a clue as to say who the carrier was - and he knew 'Bee thought of him as his sire as well. Fragger.

"Yer alright, little one, don't you worry," muttered Ironhide, and after a while, the sparkling finally managed to start calming down, the tears slowly stopping. When he finally stopped crying, Bumblebee sniffled and looked up, his cheek plate resting against his guardian's chassis armor. Instantly Ironhide smiled down at him; that face could probably help the sparkling get away with murder if he really wanted to. Not that he honestly knew what murder _was_, but still. "You al'ight?" asked the weapons speaclist, that smile now seeing permanently glued to his lips.

"Mmhm," was all the sparkling could seem to muster, still sniffling and hiccupping as he tried to get closer to his guardian's warmth. Ironhide obliged, shifting his arms so that he was against his chassis and so that he could cover the sparkling up when they laid down.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ironhide tried as the sparkling seemed to go limp in his arms, even as he held is gaze with his guardian. After a moment of staring, Bumblebee tried to curl up further into his guardian's chassis - with vain, of course - before trying to speak.

"T-there was a lotta monsters," the sparkling sniffled, clutching tighter onto Ironhide as if his life depended on it. "T-they was tryin' t' eat me a-and t-they kept chasin' me an' I couldn't find nowhere t' hide and there wasn't anyone t' s-save me an' you weren't there an' -"

"Shh," shushed the weapons speaclist yet again when the sparkling slowly began to make himself cry again, and again he tried to rock the sparkling and calm the mechling. "Yer al'ight. Ah'm here, don't you worry. Ah won't let anythin' ever happen t' ya, ya hear me?"

Whining, the sparkling nodded and buried his face in his guardian's chassis, obviously unable to talk about the nightmare anymore. Sighing, Ironhide slowly slid himself back onto the bed, lying down as he pulled th blanket up so that at least Bumblebee was covered up and warm. The sparkling didn't seem to mind that; relaxing in the warmth he was engulfed in, seeming to nearly fall asleep then and there. Smiling again, Ironhide made sure that one of his arms were wrapped around the sparkling - _his sparkling, he sadly admitted - and a servo gently rested on the back of the sparkling's helm._

"'_G'night, 'Hide," yawned Bumblebee - which sound more like a squeak to Ironhide, trying not to laugh at the sound he had just heard - as he relaxed on the larger body, seeming to slowly drift into recharge, seeming assured that he wasn't going to get attacked by any monsters any time soon._

_Smiling, Ironhide replied, "G'night, little one." _

_He gently rubbed the back of the sparkling's helm, Bumblebee leaning into the touch as he drifted off. After a moment, after making sure that Bumblebee was fully asleep, Ironhide sighed and rest his helm against his pillow, slowly following his charge into recharge as he held him protectively against his chassis._


	4. Numa Numa

Jazz was probably one of his favorite care takers of all time; he would always run around with him and make him laugh. Most of all, Jazz would always play fun music for him to "dance" to; he couldn't necessarily walk, so often the silver mech would hold onto his servos and dance with him as such, sometimes picking him up and spinning him in the air, much to a few other's disapproval. The only thing that possibly stopped anyone from making Jazz stop such things was probably his shrieking laugh; the kind that made you turn your head and smile at it, just because it was coming from a child's mouth no matter what they were doing. Prowl, of course, was usually the one to disapprove of such games; especially when Jazz's usual place for taking the sparkling was his office, playing annoyingly loud music. Today, of course, was no different.

_Hello, Salute_

_It's Me, Your DukeAnd I Made Something That's Real_

_To Show You How I Feel_

_Hello, Hello_

_It's Me, PicassoI Will Paint My Words of Love_

_With Your Name On Every Wall_

_When You Leave My Colors Fade AwayOoh a Ooh Ah Ay, Ooh Ah Ooh a Ooh Ah AyEvery Word of Love I Used To SayNow I Paint Them Everyday_

_When You Leave My Colors Fade to GreyHey Little Lover Stay _

_Or All My Colors Fade AwayEvery Word of Love I Used to SayNow I Paint Them Everyday_

Prowl tried to act as if he weren't seeing what was going on in the large, empty space between his desk and the door, but hearing it seemed much worse than seeing it. And honestly, the second in command couldn't resist seeing why those squeals of delight were making his office an even more noisy place than it already was. Jazz was, per usual, dancing around like a moronic bot - which even Prowl hated to admit that the whole scene looked cute - with Bumblebee in his arms, rocking from side to side as he sang and twirled and hopped along with the music, a squealing Bumblebee holding onto his current care givers arms as he laughed the day away.

Prowl couldn't help the smallest smile at the sight; often the yellow bot, who was now the equivalent of a two year old, would throw his helm back and laugh, causing Jazz to sing louder and move faster. [Although not too fast, worried that he might hurt the small bot.] What Bumblebee ever saw in Jazz's antics with him, Prowl never knew, although he couldn't say much about it. He _was_ bonded to the mech, after all, and sometimes wonder himself why he had ever bonded to him. Maybe his charms or good looks; he could never guess. Bumblebee seemed to squeal louder than before, making Prowl jump out of his thoughts; only to be helm to helm with a certain yellow bot, who was looking back at him at an upside down angle, due to the fact that Jazz was leaning over his desk, a pout on his lips.

"C'mon, Prowler," whined Jazz as the song started over again, "why don't'cha dance with us, huh?"

"Yea, Pwow-wewr!" cheered Bumblebee, tiny servos instantly dashing out to grab at the other mech's faceplates, still giggling. Prowl sighed, setting down the Datapad he had been _trying_ to read and gently grabbed either servo in his own.

"If I do this, will you two _promise_ me that you will leave and let me get my work done in peace for once?" he asked with a sigh, Bumblebee already seeming to get slightly dizzy for being upside down like that for so long.

"Al'ight, we will, we promise! Right, 'Bee?" pretty much stated Jazz, a smile now curving onto his lips.

"Wight!" cheered Bumblebee, quickly freeing his servos from Prowl's so that he could happily clap them in agreement.

Even the ever logical Prowl had to admit that Bumblebee was a smart mechling for his age, even though he was so tiny and all. Ratchet had even stated that his final frame wouldn't be much taller than Jazz, which was a surprise to most. Giving up on trying to do any work while those two were still in his office, Prowl stood up, his chair sliding away as he did so. Both Bumblebee and Jazz gave a cheer, Jazz standing enteric and leaping away from the desk; startling Bumblebee back into a fit of laughter as he did so. Again Prowl couldn't help but smile; he often hoped to Primus that Bumblebee wouldn't get Jazz's usually hyper personality as he grew older, or else everyone would be in for.

"What is _with_ this song, anyway?" asked Prowl as he walked out from behind his desk, having heard the song enough to get thoroughly annoyed with it, but fearing for what else Jazz might be hiding on his radio. Sometimes, the mech just _really_ did not know how to choose his songs.

"What?" pouted Jazz, spinning around once and making Bumblebee squeal and laugh from the fast movement. "I thought it was a good song, and so did 'Bee! Right, 'Bee?"

"Whight!" giggled Bumblebee, throwing his helm back so that he was - sadly - slightly looking Spiderman style that was still standing off on the sidelines. "You's suppose't _dance_, Pwow!" protested the youngling, making Prowl sigh and shake his helm.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>Lol, love this chapter. For some reason, I think the song fits Prowl and Jazz. The song is Numa Numa by O Zone. And by the way people, I forgot to mention; this really isn't much of a story. This is supposed to be drabbles of Bumblebee when he was coming to Earth and being raised by the Autobots. You would have known this had you read the summary upon noticing the story. These stories are in no exact order, meaning that one could be right after he was just found, and the one after that while he is traveling to earth, and the next one when he's two. Also, if you guys are interested, I've written a story about how they discovered Bumblebee and have posted on here. It's called Sufficient. I'd really like feedback on it, as well as my other stories if you don't mind.<p> 


End file.
